Hidden
by Forever South
Summary: Thr Roman Empire's time is near, his end that is. He's off to face Holy Rome, the new empire that supposdly is out to get him. But he has told our little Italian brothers good advice...wether they use it is up to them. Too bad they don't get very far...One-shot! Chibi italy brothers, HRE, Germania, and Rome


**A/N: Hello my wonderful readers! I have come back for another attempt at a one-shot! This time I made it with the Italy bros and Grandpa Rome! ^^ I hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: Holy Rome took it, along with Grandpa Rome TT w TT**

Two identical looking young boys stared at their grandfather. Romulus hugged them both, more the feminine looking one than the other.

"Now you boys promise me that no matter _**what **_happens you'll both stay strong for Nono, si?"

The feminine looking one sniffled nodding obediently. The darker-haired one nodded determined to look after his younger brother.

Romulus frowned looking dead serious. He saw the determination in the older one's eyes and softly smiled.

"You'll watch over Feli for Nono si Roma?"

Romano nodded once more, clenching his tiny fists tightly. If anything, he would die to protect his little brother even though he wouldn't say it outright.

"Of course Nono."

Romulus gave a hearty laugh and smiled sadly. Picking up both grandchildren in his strong arms, he gave them a final hug.  
His last good-bye.

"Now Feli you make sure Roma stays out of trouble and make sure he eats si?"

Feliciano nodded wiping away his tears.

"S-si N-nono."

It hurt Romulus greatly to have to leave behind his grandchildren, but he knew his time had come. What no one could have imagined was that it would be Old Fritz of all people. His greatest friend, the one person Romulus could really confide in. He ruffled their hair and gently put the boys down.

Instantly Feliciano clung to his grandfather, not wanting him to leave. Romano held the weeping boy back allowing the grand empire to leave. The ill tempered boy looked up at the empire with pleading eyes.

"Just don't make me regret this...a-and don't die violently...si?"

Romulus, for a brief monument held his eldest grandson's gaze, touched that he would say something like that.

"Roma...Just keep him safe. If I don't come back..." The empire swallowed not wanting to think about it. "If I don't come back...hide. They'll be after you and Feli, for either one reason or another.

"If you both want to keep safe; hide, run, it doesn't matter. Just try to keep away. Do you both understand?"

They nodded.

Romulus smiled and hugged them. Sighing he let them both go, making sure to get a good look of his grandsons before it was over...his time was over.

The grand empire finally stood up and left them. As he walked briskly down the winding hallways of the beautiful home he shared with his grandsons, he thought.

He had met old Fritz's grandson; The Holy Roman Empire. And it scared him to think that the young boy would be able to defeat him...the grandest and most powerful empire the world had ever seen. Sure his economic state wasn't at its best or, the government...but every empire came across hard time's right?

So why should his state be any different? But as the grand empire continued to walk, he couldn't help the feeling in his gut that told him to take his own advice and ….leave. His gut feelings were never wrong before, and if he did he would live. But at what cost? If he did leave, sure he would live but that would almost surely mark the end for his grandsons.

He would _**NEVER**_ do that to them.

He loved them too much to do that. People may have called him a coward, but letting his grandsons to take the blame for what he had to was _**not**_ an option.

The Roman Empire would probably die today. But if he did, he would sure as hell go out fighting, kicking, and screaming. Anything that would bid his grandsons time to get out and run for their survival. Even if it costed his life.

So it didn't surprise him when he opened the door he found the Holy Roman Empire and his old and longest friend, Germania.

The ever powerful growing empire looked up at him with a serious face. "It wouldn't have ended as bad if Italy had listened to me. Now I must kill you. I'll make sure to tell her that you died leaving like the coward you are."

The Roman Empire stared at the young blonde harshly. "You are wrong boy. I came to fight you, to try and kill you. Not for my own well being but exactly for Italy and Romano. Now," The brunette pulled his sword out from his sheath. "Are you done making accusations? Or are you ready to fight?"

The boy was already moving to his sword but his own grandfather put a hand out to stop him. "Not yet…I must say Gutten-bye."

He nodded and left his sword where it was. Germania just stared at his old friend. He could clearly see the dark bags under his former friend's eyes that marked how much Romulus had been expecting this fight, how long he was trying to keep his own grandchildren alive. The once grand empire's healthy glow was no longer there. If anything this was the first time he had ever seen his former un-friend happy, cheerful, and healthy. It was the first time he had shown his serious side. Rome, was already starting to be faint at the edges, as if someone came and brought an eraser to his outline and figure.

It pained Germania to see him like this, but he really couldn't do anything to help him. He couldn't stop history or time if he even wanted to. He knew that it was only a matter of time until he met his own end, so he just watched and came to say his final good-bye.

"You don't look so great Rome…"

"Can't say you look any better Fritz."

"You know, it didn't have to end like this."

"And that's where you're wrong. I would rather have it end with me dying and keeping them alive than the other way around. Come one Fritz, don't act dumb. Can't you feel that it's not long until you're going to have your own little stand-off with your boy?"

Germania stayed quiet and thought it over. It was true, he _could_ feel it. But he could deal with it when the time came. He closed his eyes, as he turned away letting his hand drop and giving Holy Rome permission to end this. "Gutten-bye old friend."

T-T-T-T

Feli clung to his brother sobbing hysterically. Romano was even started to worried, not once before he had been as afraid when his grandfather went off into battle….

But this time…..It felt different, and both brothers knew it. They could both hear the screams and clanging of metal against metal. Even the dying cries of the many soldiers in their Nono's army.

"R-roma?"

The darker-haired boy looked down at his baby brother. He could see his own worry and fears reflecting in his brother's eyes and he didn't like it. "Si?"

"Is Nono coming back?"

The older boy remained silent. He wanted to scream yes to hope and know that his grandfather would be back to play with them and take care of them, but he knew he couldn't. He would be lying.

Romano had no problem lying to anyone, but lying to his family is one thing he _couldn't_ and _wouldn't_ do. But he did have enough of a heart to bit back his response of "No."

This was one time he didn't want to be older and have to be the bigger person…er nation. He just didn't know what to tell his innocent baby brother. Just as he was going tell him something he fell to the ground his hands over his heart, screaming in agony.

"ROMANO!" The younger brother just barely managed to catch him before his head collided with the marble floor.

Italy knew that this wasn't a time to cry, but he couldn't help the tears that pricked the edges of his eyes. His pretty golden eyes were already red as it was, but this scared him. He slowly moved his brother's head onto his lap and covered his ears to block out the screams.

His family was slowly being pulled apart from him. First his beloved Nono, and know he didn't even know what was happening to his dear brother. Burying his face in Romano's hair he began to cry, and praying that everything would be alright.

But Romano wasn't dying, no; he was just experiencing the pain of his _grandfather _dying. Because as much as he denied it, there was a reason why Rome was the capitol and why it was more in southern Italy than north. He _did_ care about Romano, and it was more than he would ever show.

But Italy's prying and tears were in vain.

T-T-T-T

Holy Rome breathed heavily wiping away the blood from his pale face. That was it, it was over. The battle had been won and fought. The German boy smirked, never having a doubt in his mind that he wouldn't win. He walked to his opponents growing cold body, striping the plumed bronze helmet off his head.

Walking away from the fallen Roman soldiers he raised the helmet, making sure it caught the sun's rays. "SIEG!"(1) The victorious cries of the Germans rang throughout the whole estate.

But the rest of the world seemed to mourn the loss of the great empire. The sun was quickly hidden behind dark gray clouds, the birds had silenced long ago, not a sound was heard other than the ones coming from the victorious party. The whole valley seemed to be in a deathly silence.

This did not please the Germans.

T-T-T-T

Italy dried his face as he heard the shout of victory. Slowly he stood up, dusting himself off. He couldn't afford to get caught, nor could his brother. Taking his grandfather's words to heart he began to prepare small bags for himself and Romano.

Worriedly, he tried to wake up his brother. Long after his prayer, Romano had fallen unconscious. He _**had **_to wake him up now. If not, then his grandfather's death would be in vain.

"Romano! Romano! Please Romano wake up!"

The younger boy started at his brother with pleading eyes. _A Dio piacendo, lo lasciò risvegliare ...(2)_

He had believed God heard his prayer, because his brother had begun to stir awake.

"F-feli..? W-what..?" Romano bolted, sitting upright worried. "What happened?"

A small pack was thrown at him. "We're leaving Roma. Nono….is dead"

"Dead?" The older boy echoed.

He stood and quietly opened the window, knowing that leaving through any door would be suicidal at this point. He turned to look at his younger brother who followed silently behind him. It seemed…that his baby brother had grown ten years older in his absence. Maybe it was his grandfather's death that had triggered it…he wouldn't know, but it was too early to tell.

Right now, he had to protect them both, and find a new place to live, hide in. Too bad they never made it that far. Holy Rome was waiting for them outside.

"Welcome to the Holy Roman Empire. I told you that I would make you join my empire my sweet Italy~"

From that day on, the brothers were only subordinates and were treated as such. They very rarely got to see each other. Romano was sold off to Spain, and Italy to Holy Rome and Austria.

**A/N: Well I do hope you guys aren't to sads and shtuff! As always I love reviews!**

**Sieg=Victory**

**Dio piacendo, lo lasciò risvegliare= Please God, let him awaken**

**~Forever South~**


End file.
